We Found Love
by Goffgurl08
Summary: When Imogen has an epiphany of sorts, what will become of her friendship with Fiona?
1. Chapter 1

Imogen sat outside her parent's townhouse, cradling the pieces of her broken camera in her lap. She felt the tears that she had been trying to contain spill over and before she could prevent it, she began to sob, the events of that evening on repeat in her mind.

"_Who is it?" Eli demanded, the anger in his voice becoming apparent._

_Imogen had never seen him so upset before. One moment they were talking casually about school in his bedroom, and the next he was accusing her of cheating on him. They had barely been seeing each other for a month, yet Eli had been acting more and more possessive as the month progressed. _

"_Who is WHO, Eli? You keep asking me, but I don't even know what you're talking about!" Imogen could feel her voice rising in self-defense, her instincts to run becoming stronger._

"_The person that you're seeing behind my back! Don't lie about it, either, I can tell by the way you've been acting recently. You don't even care about me anymore." Eli whispered the last sentence, his anger drifting to utter despair._

"_Eli, I haven't been seeing anyone other than you. You, Eli Goldsworthy, and it's been so much fun-" _

"_Fun? Fun! That's all I am to you; fun. You don't want to be with me. You're in love with someone else, just admit it! You've ruined it!" Eli began to shout, pushing himself off his rumpled bed. _

_Imogen watched as he took a step towards her, and she quickly backed herself into the door. The only thing keeping her from leaving at this point was her camera which Eli gripped tightly in his hand._

"_Look, Eli, I think you should sit down. Let me just call Fiona; she knows how to help you when you're acting like this." Imogen stated quickly, knowing that if she had Fiona here to help her with Eli, they may be able to calm him down together._

"_Fiona. Of course." Eli mumbled under his breath, "I should have known. This whole time you've been seeing her. You were supposed to be my friends!" _

_Eli seemed to be completely out of it at this point, his anger and lack of medication taking him to a different state of mind. He gripped the camera, turning his knuckles white, boring holes into the door and Imogen's head. _

_She watched as he pulled his arm back and as if in slow motion, slowly let go of the camera. Imogen only had a moment to close her eyes before the loud crack of her camera shattering reverberated through the room. Imogen let out a gasp she didn't realize she had been holding and felt her knees give way beneath her as she slid down his door to the disheveled floor._

_Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced down at the floor, where around her the camera lay in several pieces; the mark where the camera hit the door just inches from where she had been standing._

"_Imogen…" Eli started, as if he had just awoken from a nightmare, the realization of what he had just done snapping him into reality, "I'm sorry, I…" he stopped, not having any rationalization to explain his actions; he dropped onto his bed, stunned._

_Imogen, acting with confidence she didn't know she had slowly gathered the pieces that had been scattered on the floor. When she had collected everything, she turned back to Eli from her place by the door._

"_Eli, I just… can't. Please get help." Imogen whispered. Pity and pain both reflecting on her face, she turned around and quickly exited his room. Moments later, Eli heard the front door slam._


	2. Chapter 2

Now Imogen sat there on her stoop, staring at the different pieces in her lap, tears running down her face as she tried to figure out which piece went where. The whole reasoning behind Eli's anger, thinking that Imogen had been cheating on him was confusing her more than anything else. She knew Eli had issues; she knew that when they had begun dating. Why, though, would he suddenly accuse her of cheating? Clearly he saw something that she didn't. Most importantly, why did he assume it was Fiona? Sure, Imogen didn't have many friends at Degrassi, but just because Fiona was a friend didn't mean that they were seeing each other behind Eli's back. There had been whispers, looks from other students but Imogen had just assumed they were rumors. Imogen began to think back to recent events, trying to figure out what Eli may have seen that she hadn't.

Certain memories surfaced; glances, casual touches, but one memory stood out in Imogen's mind. It was just a few nights ago, when she went to Fiona's apartment to study for their upcoming exam.

_Imogen bounced excitedly in front of the entry to Fiona's loft, her high checkered black high tops twisting anxiously on the cement floor. Fiona always kept her waiting, whether it be going to class before the bell rang, or something as simple as opening the door._

"_Bonsoir!" Fiona stated as she pulled open the large door, inviting Imogen inside._

"_Why thank you, slow poke!" Imogen said with a grin, stepping past Fiona and into the spacious loft. _

"_So, I brought over all of my notes from the day you were absent;" Imogen started, lifting her book bag off her shoulder and laying it onto Fiona's couch before plopping herself beside it, "luckily it was mostly boring stuff that we'll never really need, like how to balance a check book. I mean most people don't even know what a check looks like anymore, much less how to use it." Imogen continued, as she pulled out all of her notes from the class._

_Fiona walked over to the couch, still in her blue collared shirt and khaki skirt from today's class. "Do we really have to study about silly stuff that we'll never need?" she asked, sliding herself onto the couch beside Imogen. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all about life skills but I'm also about life skills that matter and balancing a checkbook is not in that list." Fiona inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh and falling back onto the couch._

_Imogen, quick to play her part in any role presented, mimicked Fiona's actions and fell back onto the couch as well, so that their heads were side by side and their bodies lay opposite one another. They both stared at each for a moment, before erupting into a fit of giggles. _

"_Tell me, miss Imogen, how is it dating the most mysterious boy in school?" Fiona asked as the giggling subsided._

_Imogen paused, before turning to face Fiona, "Why do you ask?" she questioned, a look of confusion replacing her smile._

"_I don't know, just curious I guess; after all, you are my two best friends!" Fiona added, although something in her voice sounded slightly off._

"_Um, well it's okay. We have our issues, but I'm sure every couple has them." Imogen stated. "Eli… he can be a bit… unpredictable." Imogen thought back to the way he had reacted when she had shown him the mural she had created for his mental illness._

_It was Fiona's turn to be confused. "Unpredictable how?" she asked, "Did he do something to hurt you?" Fiona knew that Eli, when not on his medicine, could be extreme and do extreme things._

"_No, no, that's not what I mean!" Imogen backpedaled, "He just tends to get out of control when there is an issue that he is upset about or doesn't agree with. It's nothing that I can't deal with. Like I said, every couple has their issues." Imogen felt Fiona staring at her, so she finally braved the courage to stare back._

"_Imogen, if anything ever happens, you know I'm always here for you, okay?" Fiona asked, staring into Imogen's deep eyes, letting her own eyes become an open window for her feelings. "I only wanted to give you what you wanted when I tried to set you two up. If I had known that he was going to act like that, I never would have attempted to put you together." Fiona paused, her heart thumping in her chest, "You're amazing, Imogen, and you deserve the best."_

_Imogen felt her own heart flutter; she wasn't sure what was going on in her mind, although she could tell that emotionally, her relationship with Fiona was changing. Imogen saw Fiona's sweet blue eyes drift from her own, down her face and spy her lips. Almost as though she had no control over her own body, she felt an invisible magnet pull her towards Fiona's face. _

_BEEP BEEP!_

_Just as they were a breath away from one another, Imogen's phone went off, sending both of them off the couch at light speed._

"_Oh," Imogen began her heart pounding in her chest and phone beeping loudly in her pocket, "I didn't realize how late it was getting!" She shouted a bit too loudly the confusion of what just happened hitting her like a train._

"_Right, of course." Fiona stated softly from where she stood behind the sofa, "I totally forgot about studying." _

_Imogen looked down at her phone, which showed 5 texts from Eli, all of them asking Imogen where she was. Imogen knew he was upset by the amount of texts he had sent in such a short period of time, which meant a night of explaining and trying to calm him down… which meant a Fiona-less night._

"_Fi…" Imogen whispered, looking towards the girl across the end of the sofa, "I'm sorry, it's Eli, he's upset. I should go and make sure everything is okay. But I'll leave the notes here for you, I don't need them." Imogen scooped up the rest of her belongings and dropped them in her bag before sliding it onto her shoulder._

"_Thank you," Fiona stated, finally coming out of the trance she had been in, "these will definitely come in handy. Let me know if you need anything… like I said, I'm always here for you." _

_Fiona walked over to the door where Imogen now stood. She reached out and gently pulled the smaller girl into a quick hug, hoping to recover from her almost-misstep._

_Imogen pulled back and smiled at the girl. "Goodnight, Fiona." And with that she pulled the door shut behind her, leaving all emotions she had just experienced behind, as well as a sad looking, beautiful socialite. _


End file.
